


Screwed The Pooch

by BeastFeast87



Series: Making The Guildmarm Proud [1]
Category: Monster Hunter (Video Games)
Genre: Copious Amounts of Cum, Gen, Gender Neutral POV, Knotting, Monster sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Teratophilia, a lot of it, barbed tongue, just like, tbh don't take this too serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 03:15:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14150745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeastFeast87/pseuds/BeastFeast87
Summary: The Fiver researches the Rotten Vale and makes a new friend that likes the way the smell.  You want to fuck Angry Spikey Clifford?  Better get to it.this is just straight up Odogaron thirst porn.  No gijinkas.  We fuck the canon monster designs like real hunters.





	Screwed The Pooch

**Author's Note:**

> side note, i thought about just making my Fiver from MHW for this, but decided against it (she's too pretty I'm sorry) but anyways, i figured i'd make it gender neutral as best i could at least for the introduction to the series. read the series summary for more info/comments/questions.

You leaped up, high into the air and slammed your blade down and into the Radobaan’s side.  The monster roared, stunning you a moment. You charged your blade and smashed it into the tarry monster, forcing him into a stumble.  It roared a second time, and promptly rolled off.

 

You grumble in frustration.  This was the third time you'd had to chase after the flighty bastard.  You were about to bend down to sharpen your blade when a pained growl startled you.  Looking up, you catch sight of a bright red hide and a pair of piercing blue eyes.

 

Your blood runs cold.   _An Odogaron._  They could be found here, true, but they usually kept to the lower recesses of the Rotten Vale.  They were fierce beasts, although looking at this one, with blood oozing from its hide, a shed bone from the Radobaan sticking out from its leg, it didn't seem very fierce now.  Almost sad.

 

The monster lifted its head and rose on its three legs, gingerly holding its injured leg up.  It drooled in exhaustion, eyes glowing with pain. You understood that. You'd been beaten enough times by a monster a bit out of your skill level.  Hell, just the other day you'd run into a gold crown Anjanath, and Sapphire Star knew you got frustrated with them easily. Pity welled in your throat for the poor fanged wyvern.

 

The monster bit down on the tarred bone and pulled, blood spilling from the wound.  It roared. You winced. You looked at the path the Radobaan had left down. You should probably get back to the quest.

 

Although…

 

You looked back at the Odogaron.  It licked its leg quickly, quelling the blood.  It fell over and yelped.

 

You sighed and pulled a mega potion from your belt.  “Hey buddy,” you called quietly.

 

The fanged wyvern snapped its head to you, glaring.  Drool ran down from its teeth.

 

You pulled a well-done steak from your pack as well.  You waved it. “Lookey-here, big boy. Tasty treat, just for you!”  You smothered the steak in the mega potion. Ingestion was the fastest way to receive the medicine.  Besides, it wasn't like it would let you close enough for you to apply it topically.

 

The monster perked its ears but maintained its snarl.  Its chest heaved with exertion. You raised the steak and swayed it, watching the monster’s eyes follow it.  You crept forward slowly, only stopping when it snarled. You raised your hands in admission and tossed the steak close to the monster, where it landed with a wet _‘plop’_.

 

The Odogaron sniffed it before snapping it up quickly.  It ate everything, even the bone, and licked the last of the mega potion up from the bone ridden dirt.  It raised its head again, tilting it curiously.

 

“There.  You'll feel better soon, okay?”  The monster tilted its head the other way.  You smile beneath your Great Girros face mask.  “Consider it a gift between us hunters, okay?”

 

As you ran off, you had no idea it wouldn't be the last time you saw that Odogaron.

 

  


* * *

 

  


You were back at the Rotten Vale, and you were certain you were going to die.

 

You had been sent here to hunt a Great Girros.  It was supposed to be a simple mission. You were the best at dealing with them; their attack patterns and your resistance to their paralytic making you a natural executioner for the massive lizards.

 

You hadn't been expecting _three_ of them.

 

Each of them had snapped at you, and your movements began to slow, their paralyzing venom freezing and loosening your muscles against your will.

 

You twitched against the floor, your charge blade out of reach.

 

Help came in the form of a red streak, howling like a hellion.  A few minutes later, there was three dead Great Girros, many dead underling Girros, and a very satisfied Odogaron.

 

You fumbled, trying to reawaken your muscles, but all you managed was a twitch.  You held your breath as the beast walked to you and sniffed your hair. You felt it's hot breath beat against your sweat streaked cheek.  The Odogaron rolled you over curiously with a massive paw and stared curiously down at you.

 

You twitched, the paralytic wearing off, but you didn't dare move.  The massive fanged wyvern hovered above you and a drop of drool landed on your neck.  You shivered against the blazing hot saliva.

 

The monster snuffled against your face, sniffing over your armor and Scoutflies, scenting you thoroughly.  Soon, it backed away, grabbed a Great Girros, and began to eat.

 

You slowly sat up, not taking your eyes off the monster.  You wiped the drool from your neck and pulled your goggles up to get a better look.  That was when you saw it. The Odogaron had a massive scar on its hind leg. “You… you're the Odogaron I helped that day, aren't you?”

 

The monster’s head snapped up from its bloody feast and growled.  You frantically thought for information. Odogaron were prideful monsters, right?  They fought everything. You dipped your head down and spoke lowly. “Hey, it's alright.  I'm not gonna hurt you big boy. Are you a boy?” The monster sneezed and broke it's tense eye contact with you, and went back to its meal.  “Yeah, you must be. The lady Odies are smaller, right? And you're a big boy”. You pulled your blade close and sheathed it to your back. “Yeah, a big, beautiful boy.  Yes you are”.

 

The Odogaron looked up and licked his chops with his dark indigo tongue as if questioning you.

 

“Yes, you!” you reply.  God, you were really baby talking this massive monster.  “I'm talking to you! Are you my buddy? Huh? Want to be my friend?” you ask rhetorically.  The beast licked its teeth and went to the other carcass.

 

Carefully, you gathered saliva samples from the now shredded carcass and pulled what you could off the dead monster.  There wasn't much to salvage, but something was better than nothing. You looked up and saw the monster finishing its last meal, licking its claws.  “Are we even now?” you ask. He looks up at you for a moment but then goes back to cleaning himself with a long blue tongue.

 

You wince getting up.  There was no way you would make it back to camp before dark.  Even flying back would strain you. You'd have to make camp around here.

 

You felt hot breath against your back and gulped, turning slowly to face the Odogaron.  It peered down at you curiously. Held in its jaws was two dead Girros. You swallowed. “H-Hey, buddy”.

 

The fanged wyvern dropped them with a thump, the bodies falling to the floor.  They were untouched. You looked up in confusion at the monster, who nosed them to you.  “For me?” you wonder aloud.

 

The Odogaron is silent, of course, slowing down and falling into a lay with a lazy yawn.  It really did seem relaxed. Would it… Maybe…

 

You raised a hand curiously.  It watched you. “Okay, please don't bite me”.  You pulled your gauntlet off and offered the back of your hand to the monster.  It leaned forward curiously, sniffing the offered hand. You breathed a sigh of relief when it licked its tongue against it.  You winced at the rasp of a strangely barbed tongue, rougher than the Palicos at HQ had. “Yeah. You're my buddy now, huh? My friend?  My big, handsome Deus Ex Machina?” You pushed forward feeling braver and rubbed your wet fingers against his snout.

 

His scales were small here, and soft like the silt from the Wildspire Wastes.  You moved your hand to his cheek, moving along him. You reached up curiously and rubbed his ear.  A low rumble startled you. You rubbed it again, and the monster tilted his head down, back foot thumping the ground.  It would have made a funny sight if you weren't so nervous. You rubbed your hand down, feeling the bigger, smooth scales and horned protrusions of his spikes.

 

You finally pulled away and began to hesitantly carve meat off of the Girros.  You roasted the steaks quickly, and scarfed them down, offering the leftovers to the massive Odogaron, who snapped them up.  You try to think of a way to begin a camp. There weren't many trees here. Your best bet might be a cave of some kind.

 

Your thoughts are cut off by the fanged wyvern stretching with a cavernous yawn.  He stalks swiftly to one of the exits to the area and waits, turning to you.

 

You frown.  This could be some kind of new discovery if it wanted you to follow it like you thought.  But… You really needed to make camp…

 

You shook your head.  Were you a researcher, or weren't you?  You follow.

 

Every area, the beast swiftly made for an exit, then waited for you there, watching you carefully, slowly follow.  You regained a bit of strength with a potion, but traveling was still hard on your tired and weakened body. You limped along, following the great fanged wyvern into a hollow of smooth, worn stone.  You rubbed your hand down the structure… It was so strange. It felt like bone, yet seemed to be stone? You frowned before you saw a familiar shape in the top of the cave.

 

An eye socket, distantly familiar massive teeth, and a series of ancient spikes forming a crest.  You were in a skull.

 

You were in a fossilized Dalamandur.

 

You marveled.  You’d seen artist’s depictions, but never saw a Dalamandur up close before!  The elder dragon that could wrap around the world and level mountains with a single twitch, you’d never thought you’d see one, even if it did appear to be the fossilized remains!  

 

You startle from your thoughts, hearing a bark.  You look around and find the Odogaron staring, blazing blue eyes on you.  It’s curled in what seems to be a nest of some kind. It’s covered in what seems to be a fluffy moss you’d seen in the Plunderer’s camps where they bedded and littered with broken bones and their splinters.

 

“You…  Have a lovely home”.  You say it like a question.

 

The fanged wyvern sneezes and gets up looking impatient.  It walks over to you and before you can do anything, it grabs you by the collar of your armor.  You’re reminded suddenly of mother Felynes, picking their kits up by their scruffs, the kittens going stiff and curled.  You now completely understand the feeling.

 

The Odogaron falls into a lay once more, dropping you into its soft nest and curls around you.  A massive double-clawed paw draws over your torso and pulls you greedily to its scaled body. You shiver, terrified of what it might do.  After a few moments of steady breathing, you find the strength to unravel from your protective ball and look up. The Odogaron was lazily lying on the moss, one eye on the mouth of the skull where it opened to the rest of the Vale.  The other was closed as if feigning sleep. It heaved a massive sigh and swiped its spined tail around to wrap you even tighter in its grip.

 

You swallow.  It wasn’t every day a researcher was granted live and up-close access to a monster so hostile and violent as an Odogaron… perhaps you could use the night to investigate with short naps in between?  It wasn’t as though you were going anywhere, and the beast didn’t seem interested in hurting you…

 

You move your hand to the monster’s belly, feeling the intense heat there.  Much higher than any creature you’d met, save a few of the magma-dwelling species.  Small but strong scales littered the expanse of its stomach. You curiously nudged one of its forelegs, pushing the leg up.  It moved with you after a moment, stretching out and flexing long claws revealing a soft patch in the pit of the leg. A small weak point on an otherwise tough hide.  You move your hand down to the hind leg. Would they stretch for you like before a second time if you pushed?

 

Apparently, yes.  You pushed the hind leg and watched it flex under your touch, all muscle and a bit of extra skin.  Its legs spread, revealing it was, in fact, a male Odogaron like you’d thought before, sporting a sheath like you’d read in the Hunter’s Notes.  You knew they had a baculum, as a roommate of yours got a free one from a more experienced hunter (he had been excited until he realized what and how useless for crafting it was and subsequently became downcast).

 

Your eyelids grew heavy and you yawned as the leg curled back around you.  “You didn’t just bring me here to eat me later, did you?” you grumble at your savior.  The beast yawns and shifts closer, bumping your knee with its toothy muscle. You sigh, pulling off your vambraces and your blade sheathe, leaving the items a few feet away.  You were leaving the rest of your armor on, a bit nervous the monster might get a hungry idea in the middle of the night.

 

You settled down and began to lay your back against the warm monster.  At least you were comfortable.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

It feels like you haven’t slept for very long.  You’re soon awakened by hot breath on your neck and a tongue licking your hair, the spines scraping pleasantly against your scalp.  You open your eyes, revealing your relaxed Odogaron friend, happily grooming you. “Morning, buddy,” you groan, his ears perking. His tail thumps twice happily into the moss.  It’s tongue swipes over your armor curiously before tugging it with its teeth.

 

“Look Big Guy, I know I haven’t showered in a bit, and this place has made me fucking reek, but you don’t have to make me feel bad about it-  Hey!” you protest, the red monster growling and pulling off one of your greaves. He snaps at the other as well. You push at his head but he butts it away, pulling the greave off despite your protests.  He sniffs the bare skin of your leg, happily licking. You wince, the rasp of the tongue nearing painful. “Alright, I get it! I’m gross, get off you jerk!” you grumble, pushing at his head.

 

Odogaron licks your fingers, long tongue twisting playfully between them.  You laugh. Okay, that was pretty ridiculous. It resumes its curious grooming, and as you wince, you can’t help but wonder.  Odogaron don’t hunt in packs. They’ll fight amongst themselves for territory, only pairing up for breeding and when they became older and feebler.  Perhaps that is why it saved you? Maybe it was old and was starting to lose its grip… A Radobaan shouldn’t have been able to injure an Odogaron like that, now that you think of it.

 

Your new friend pulls your coil down and off, yanking hard.  “Hey, you son of a Rath! I had to pay for that!” you yelp, suddenly feeling nervous without your protective armor.  It licks further up your legs, the rasp making you cringe. Surely this wasn’t too bad, right? It was just grooming you, this was pack behavior.   _Pack behavior no one has seen an Odogaron perform before_.  You shiver at the implication.  Perhaps Odogaron were simply beginning to evolve for packs?  God, you’d all have a run for your money if Odogaron started to team up.

 

Odogaron snuffles at your top armor, nipping it with its fangs the second it deems your legs clean.  “Oh no, I am not!” you protest, glare him in the face. Odogaron growls, pulling at the straps. You hear a rip.  You panic. This was good armor you had worked hard for! “Okay! Okay, I’m taking it off, asshole!” you snap, wrenching the mail from your body.  At least he didn’t seem to mind your gas mask. You’d hate to be breathing in this miasma without it.

 

Odogaron sniffs happily, resuming his cleaning.  You sigh, the barbed tongue rasping against your back.  You supposed it _did_ feel quite nice… maybe even exfoliating.  The tongue swiped against your neck and you shivered, your body turning a painful pink, some areas rubbed bloody where the blood vessels broke beneath the barbs.  The fanged wyvern pulls at your chest undergarment, tearing it without remorse and begins licking longer strokes up your back. You whine, fearful and nervous of the contact, but not wanting to seem hostile to the monster.

 

The fanged wyvern snaps its teeth, licking them.  You grumpily give it a withering glare, but it only wags its tail in response.  You sigh. It snuffles downward again and licks at your underwear insistently, the barbs catching on your sex.  “Oh no,” you say, patience wearing thin. “I’ll do a lot for science, but I’m drawing the fucking line in the sand, Big Boy!” you grumpily push his face away and he blinks at you.  He noses closer, more insistently and when you push him away a second time, your underwear rips with it and hangs from the monster’s jaws. You cuss, irate at the loss and your nerves grating anxiously.  Those massive fangs were a stern reminder he could absolutely destroy you right here if he decided to.

 

Odogaron sniffs curiously, licking your now bare stomach and tickling the skin there with his barbs.  You grumble, still upset. The monster pushes its muzzle down to your nethers and sniffs, hot breath against the sensitive skin making your thighs quake.  You can’t get away fast enough before Odogaron’s bright indigo tongue slithers out from its mouth and swipes over your most sensitive organ. All of the air in your lungs leaves your chest like you’d been hit with a hammer in a silent scream.  Odogaron continues to lap at your hole, barbed tongue rasping harshly against the soft, delicate skin there like a burn.

 

This sort of thing wasn’t completely unheard of.  There were plenty of people that fawned over particular monsters.  (Brachydios and the two Raths were quite popular candidates.) You just had never considered yourself one of them.  It was unheard of however for this sort of thing to occur in the wild. You were almost certain nothing like this had happened naturally to anyone.

 

Odogaron’s tongue licks up the entirety of the area between your legs.  You gasp under the incredible heat, drool wetting you even more. You tilt your head back, rutting your hips down.  You moan when it slides into you, wet and hot as lava. Odogaron licks with vigor, sloppily lapping your juices. It's tongue curls and twists inside you, the small barbs stinging delightfully against your walls, rubbing them raw and oversensitive.  Your hand makes its way to his head, rubbing it encouragingly.

 

He growls and licks harder, the barbs biting you.  You cry out, trying not to wiggle your hips lest his massive teeth cut you.  The beast’s tongue is larger and more talented than any fingers, cock, or toy you may have ever had inside you.  You may be ruined for normal sex now, you think, the barbs brushing against your most sensitive place and tantalizing you further down the tongue.  Odogaron licks further into you, longer strokes drawing you up with its tongue. Your hips raise and follow with each stroke, the barbs clinging to your walls and pulling you up.  His tongue works you over, curling around and into you, reaching ever so deep into you. A small bump has formed, you realize, looking down at your stomach. It moves and disappears when he moves and twists his tongue.

 

You whine, suddenly upset at the loss of the hot tongue, half grateful for the reprieve.  It doesn’t last long. The Odogaron pushes his hips forward, a whine cracking the air. Your eyes drift down to a thick, indigo shaft poking out from its sheath.  The monster pushes you down and over onto your stomach, a heavy claw pushing your chest down and dances its claws on your raw back.

 

You gulp, frozen with fear.  The Odogaron seems to decide you’ve gotten the message and promptly noses your hips up and into an arch over the edge of the mossy nest.  It hops over and upon your back, far too big to wrap its massive paws around your hips like it probably wanted to. He bucks, cock sliding along your wet crack, catching on your hole with each thrust.  You whimpered into the moss anxiously, hips twitching.

 

The angle is awkward and doesn’t bode well for the beast attempting to mount you, but it doesn’t deter him in the slightest.  The Odogaron snaps its hips with a frustrated snarl and finally sinks into your loosened hole, his cock’s ridges catching with each slide.  You cry out into the moss, the fanged wyvern stretching you out around his thick cock, far too big for a human to be stuffed with. Odogaron doesn’t wait for you, snapping his hips with punishing intensity, growling furiously above you with pleasure.  With your back arching under the thrusts, the beast manages to pump into your limp body easier. Thankfully, you find the intensity dimming into a more bearable pleasure, though you’re still hopelessly stuffed.

 

Odogaron growls, pumping into you with rapid thrusts.  Each time he draws back, your hips clinging to the cock’s ridges, helpless to the onslaught.  You whine into the dirt, wanting it to stop, but also desperately wanting more. Every thrust fills you to the brim, so much more than you thought possible, and each time he pulls away leaving you terribly empty.  You cum suddenly and without warning, screaming into the floor while the Odogaron punishes you uncaringly, your hole becoming quickly oversensitive. You whimper helplessly, the pleasure swirling in your gut.

 

Odogaron snaps his hips quicker at your cries, lengthening your pleasure and drawing your orgasm out even further, a strange tugging at your rim with each thrust sending a delightful shiver down your spine.  You look down, watching a large bump form and disappear with each thrust of the fanged wyvern’s cock. You felt weak with pleasure, used by the large monster for his own entertainment. The catching on your rim intensifies and you realize what’s about to happen with a jolt of panic.  It’s a knot.

 

“W-Wait- that-  It’s not going to fit-” you protest weakly, unable and unwilling to move away.  The Odogaron pounds into you, unconcerned and excitedly panting. It suddenly stops its relentless and excited thrusts to a simple undulation of its hips, circling and pressing insistently at your tender hole.  You whine, high and loud as the beginning of the bulbous knot spreads you even wider, the massive thing splitting you open. You hear yourself crying out, the widest part slipping into you, pausing a moment. Tears fall from your eyes and you desperately just want the Odogaron to hurry and thrust so he can stop spreading you so wide.  You finally get your wish, the fat bulb slipping in and sheathing fully into your wet hole, the monster above you giving a triumphant bark, and you’re sure if you could see his face he’d be looking entirely too satisfied with himself.

 

You let out whine, crying out as hot cum begins to fill you, your hole tightening around the knot reflexively as Odogaron breeds you.  You feel indescribably wet and much too hot with sweat pouring from each gland of your body, the Odogaron’s cum heating you from the inside out.  You cry, feeling swollen and oversensitive, whining with each shallow undulation of his hips. His knot swells even further, ensuring not a drop is lost to the floor and is locked firmly into your hole for safe keeping.  Your body strains to hold it all, stretching even further around the massive load. A tightness in your stomach cramping and a bulge forming that wasn’t there before, his cum properly plugged into you by the massive knot.

 

You whine, drifting on the edge of orgasm and begining rubbing your hot sex furiously, cuming with only a few rubs, milking the cock with greedy flexes.  The Odogaron rumbles contentedly above you as you flop to the floor, hanging off the knot like a lewd accessory. He rolls onto his side, dragging you with him by the knot.  You whimper, dragged painfully by your oversensitive hole across the moss. You shift, hesitantly pulling on the knot and let out a gasp, the fat bulb catching painfully on your rim.  Odogaron licks against your side, tongue rasping against the sweat staining your skin, giving pleased rumbles with each failed attempt to unknot yourself from him, a twitch of the hips into yours leaving you breathless.  The hot, soft scales of his inner hips rubbing sensually against your raw thighs.

 

Yeah, that’s not coming out anytime soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Monster Trivia: Penile spines are used to trigger ovulation in females. However, I couldn't see Odo having them so I settled on giving him a spiny tongue. Makes sense, seeing as he'd need to strip meat/carrion off bones anyhow, so why couldn't they use it to do the same?
> 
>  
> 
> Edit, 8/23/18: Though I was aware of the hc that Dalamandur was the rotten vale framework I kinda went with my own idea, but was ultimately dissatisfied and came around to the idea. I hope we get to fight him at some point in mhw! That would be a fight for the ages!
> 
>  
> 
> Gear used in this fic:  
> -Great Girros a set  
> -Girros Nadja III (Charge Blade)
> 
> Gear Notes: This is what I used when I first got to high rank. It's a good beginner set, especially if you're going to the RV a lot like I was or like paralyzing monsters. Using this, you can usually sneak in about 3 paralyzes on a monster, possibly more if you have the apothecary mantle you get later on. Plus it looks badass, both for the masculine and feminine sets.


End file.
